never talk during your sleep
by greenluv34
Summary: when grimmjow talks about nnoitora in his sleep, will Ulquiorra get his revenge?


_Well this is my second fan fiction …this idea just popped up in my head when I was getting chocolate milk one night…I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR SHUNEN JUMP... I wish I did though._

_Ulquiorra was on the table waiting for his date, Szayel, to come back to the table. Mean while Grimmjow and Neliel were at the table 2 ahead. _

"_So Grimmjow, what's the plan to get him here?" Neliel asked with annoyance._

"_Plan… Oh yea, I was hoping you had one…" Grimmjow said sheepishly while scratching his blue hair._

"_Ulquiorra will realize that Szayel is tied up in the bathroom and you DON'T HAVE A PLAN?!" Neliel said with a grimace on her face._

"_Err…" Grimmjow said._

"_I got a plan, how about you go over there talk and take him home with you?" Neliel said with sarcasm in her voice._

"_Great idea!" Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra was right… He was denser than he looked._

_Grimmjow coolly walked over to where the forth espada was sitting. He sat where Szayel was supposed to be sitting._

"_What do you want sexta?" Ulquiorra said hoping now that Szayel would be back._

"_Talk, what else would I be here for? Kill you... Don't answer that question…"_

"_Well you came here what did you want to talk about?" Ulquiorra said showing a bit of lenience._

"_Err… I was supposed to be doing a job one day cleaning Aizen's room and I walk in the room and I find Aizen, Gin, and Tousen in the same bed all naked…"_

"_Change subject please!!" Ulquiorra said irritably._

_End Flash back…_

Ever since then Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have been together…

Ulquiorra was awake while Grimmjow was sleeping soundly beside him.

"Oh god yes Nnoitora faster…" Grimmjow was talking in his sleep…AGAIN.

This time Ulquiorra was going to listen and he was tape recording it (huh) so he could have evidence…for…err…STUFF!

"Wow Nnoitora, your workouts are great!! Now I can look good and I get Ulquiorra!" He said calmly. Ulquiorra did silent did the smallest smile you can ever imagine then we back to laying down, after he was the fourth espada, he didn't sleep, he just rested, and it was even more comfortable because Grimmjow always sleeping naked… but he had his green P.J's. on…

"And you have a great dick too!"

"Now Ulquiorra was really angry…"

The next morning, Grimmjow felt a little uneasily, considering the fact that Ulquiorra wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't look at him, and basically…IGNORED him!

"What's wrong Ulqui? Cat got your tongue? Ha ha…but seriously, what's wrong with you?

"Hmmm why don't you go to Nnoitora and be his boyfriend? Since you like to dream about him so much" Ulquiorra said, he himself couldn't even believe that he was going to let one…a few...OK countless dreams ruin a 2 year relationship.

"_Shit! Fuck fuck fuck I was talking in my sleep again…I know Ill…ugh!"_

"Attention all espada, please come to the meeting room at once!" They heard Aizen's voice boom through the intercom.

"We aren't going anywhere until we settle this!" Grimmjow screamed.

"Fine I will tell you now that we will be stuck in here for a very long time!!!" Ulquiorra screamed back.

"……………"

The other espada were listening as they heard very loud screaming from the cuartro's head quarters.

They were all in the meeting room anxiously listening to the argument in the other room. Then suddenly, both go their reitsu limit…that wasn't pretty considering the fact that the wall where the door was suddenly crumbled.

"Wow…they must be having some argument…" Said Tousen.

"I know Grimmy-Chan and Ulqui-Chan must be having a Jolly ol' time!" Gin said excitedly.

"They can't let me sleep through these meetings...I mean pay attention nicely and obediently…heh" Stark said.

"…Okay…" Nnoitora said awkwardly.

"Wait! I think their making up…" Halibel said calmly.

They heard some mumbling…then there was a short 3 minute silence, and then moaning began…

"Noooooo… their doing…IT!" Yammy said irritably.

Everyone was silent as they listen to the moaning the "I love you's", and other junk. They even heard Grimmjow purr a few times. Then after about and hour and a half, they meeting room heard gasps and they knew Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would come in with scratch marks and hickies…

30 minutes later… they saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came in… with the scratch marks and the hickies… Grimmjow even ceroed Szayel for starring at Ulquiorra's hickie on his neck and there were even scratches on Grimmjow's arms…

"WHAT ARE YOU STARRING AT?!" Grimmjow screamed at Nnoitora.

"Chill dude..." Nnoitora mumbled.

"Ah Ulquiorra, Grimmjow… which one of you would like to explain why we are almost 3 hours late to our nice meeting and why your reitsu blew up the wall?"

"We had a…creative discussion."

"Sure it was Ulquiorra, you know you liked it." Grimmjow said smiling with that devious smile on his face.

Grimmjow kicked yammy out of his chair so he could sit next to Ulquiorra…everything was back to normal…right?


End file.
